Mon Ange
by Ylith
Summary: AU: un garçon de Suna rencontre une fille du Royaume de la Terre. Il est jinchūriki et elle est avatar. Ils se comprennent tout de suite. Ils grandissent et qui sait, peut être qu'il y aura quelque chose de plus entre eux. En tous cas, il sait qu'il sera toujours là pour la rattraper lorsqu'elle tombe du ciel. Et elle sait que tomber n'est pas si grave. Gaara x OC
1. Tombée du ciel

Ok alors la faute à un déménagement, pas d'internet pendant des semaines, une relecture d'un volume de Naruto et Avatar : the last airbender en DVD… Et taadaa ! Une fic cross over ! Avant de commencer, sachez que cette fic est définitivement AU, que je ne suis pas une fan hardcore de Naruto (voyez pas là que je suis loin de connaitre toutes les histoires et techniques à fond) et qu'il y aura sans aucun doute des incohérences.

Mais bon ! Ceci est une histoire qui tourne autour de Gaara et d'un OC du monde d'Avatar : the last Airbender.

Bonne lecture !

PS: le début des chapitres en italiques sont un saut dans le futur...dans le monde de Naruto ;)

* * *

 **1\. Tombée du ciel**

 _Des bruits de pas légers dans le couloir. Un petit cri et des rires à travers la porte._

 _\- « Maman ! Y a Sokka qui a encore fait pipi au lit ! »_

 _\- « C'est pas vrai ! Menteur, menteur, menteur ! »_

 _\- « Booouh la pisseuse ! »_

 _\- « Mais arrèteuh ! Mamaannnn !»_

 _Froissement sous le drap._

 _\- Chéri…_

\- …

 _\- Ils sont réveillés…_

\- …

 _\- C'est à ton tour d'aller nourrir les monstres._

\- … _Tu es sure ?_

 _\- Certaine. J'ai encore les marques de griffures d'hier matin pour le prouver._

 _D'autres pas léger, un fracas dans la pièce du bas et d'autres cris et rires._

 _\- Plus tu attends, pire ce sera. Quand ils seront affamés, ce sera la fin._

\- …

\- …

 _Second fracas, plus fort cette fois ci avec, très distinctement, un bruit de verre brisé._ _Et un « mamaaaaaaaaan ! » hurlé depuis le bas de l'escalier._

 _\- C'est toi qu'on appelle._

-… _Ah tu veux jouer à ça ?_

 _\- Je ne veux rien. Ce sont tes enfants qui t'appellent._

 _\- Oh non. Cette moitié là, à se lever à l'aube, à roupiller trois heures par nuit, elle est de toi. Ma moitié à moi, elle jaillira à l'adolescence quand on n'arrivera pas à les tirer du lit avant midi._

 _\- On verra à ce moment là._

 _\- Je vois…_

 _Un autre « mamaaaan ! » retentit, soudain bien plus proche de la porte de la chambre à coucher._

 _\- Oui mon cœur ! Papa arrive !_

 _Exclamations de deux petites voix dans le couloir « ouaaiiis ! Papaaaa ! », suivies d'un chant à tue tête « pankage! pankage ! »._

\- …

 _\- Alors « ouaaiis Papa » ? Tu vas nourrir ta moitié de gamins ?_

\- … _Je te déteste._

 _\- Je t'aime._

\- …

\- …

 _\- Pareil._

 **oOo**

 _Lorsque je me suis dirigée dans la caverne ce jour là, je savais que je bravais l'interdit. Mais j'ignorai alors jusqu'où cela allait me mener._

 _Extrait de la biographie de l'Avatar Taki , Volume 1, par Ecolus Magnat_

 **oOo**

Ce jour avait été le pire de sa vie. A vrai dire, il n'arrivait plus à les différencier les uns des autres. Tous se confondaient dans leur horreur et angoisse quotidiennes. Ce matin là, il s'était dit qu'il allait faire un effort. Encore un. Il avait essayé de leur parler, essayer de leur faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas dangereux, qu'il voulait juste jouer…Mais encore une fois, il avait raté. Son sable avait réagi un peu trop vite. Un peu trop violemment. Plusieurs enfants étaient désormais à l'infirmerie avec des genoux écorchés, des entorses. Il y avait même une fracture. Il n'avait pourtant pas eu l'impression de serrer si fort… Ses yeux turquoises se posèrent sur ses petites mains, encore potelées. Autour de ses doigts grassouillets, de fins filets de sable tournoyaient doucement, semblant essayer de lui apporter un peu de réconfort. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, cela avait toujours été le cas. Il ne s'imaginait pas vivre sans et ne comprenait pas pourquoi les autres en avait peur. Soit il avait parfois blessé quelques enfants mais il n'avait jamais fait exprès. Il avait vu d'autres garçons se battre et faire des bêtises mais jamais on ne les avait regardés avec terreur ou rejetés comme on le faisait pour lui. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi adultes comme enfants le regardaient toujours avec un mélange de dédain et de frayeur ? Pourquoi est-ce que personne, y compris son frère et sa sœur, ne lui adressait jamais un sourire ? Pourquoi est-ce que son père le regardait toujours avec ces yeux chargés de rancœur ?...

Une douleur violente à la poitrine se répercuta soudain dans ses côtes. Le souffle court et les larmes venant piquer ses yeux, il sauta de la rambarde sur laquelle il se trouvait assis. Son petit corps chuta, vite, très vite le long de la façade de la haute maison de sable. Puis soudain une bourrasque de sable s'éleva du sol, faisant voler ses vêtements et ses cheveux rouges, et il atterrit en douceur. Sans même un regard en arrière, les épaules basses, l'enfant se mit à marcher au détour des rues sombres, sans vraiment savoir où il allait. Il était déjà tard, il aurait du rentrer à la demeure du Kazegake…Mais il n'avait pas envie que son père voit encore ses larmes, ni un regard lourd de reproches pour ces actions de la journée. De toutes façons, il savait que d'ici quelques heures un ninja de l'ANBU viendrait le chercher, bien que ces derniers temps, ils mettaient de plus en plus de temps à apparaitre. Il redoutait le soir où personne ne viendrait. Il tentait d'ignorer les murmures de la bête qui ne cessait de lui répéter que c'était pour bientôt. Il ne voulait pas y penser.

Ce fut donc le cœur lourd et des larmes plein les yeux que le petit garçon traversa la place du village. Quand soudain, au loin, il vit une lueur qui lui était inconnue. Intrigué, il essuya d'un revers de sa manche ses yeux embués pour mieux voir. Oui…C'était bien une lumière au milieu du désert. Une grande lumière violette qui illuminait le ciel. Mais d'où pouvait-elle provenir ? Légèrement apeuré, il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, cherchant naïvement de l'aide. Son regard ne rencontra que des portes closes et l'obscurité des rues, seulement éclaircie par la douce lueur des foyers qui filtrait par les fenêtres. Il se sentit encore plus seul. Si cette lumière signifiait danger, il n'y aurait personne pour le secourir. Personne pour lui venir en aide. Il n'avait besoin de personne, lui chuchota le démon. Il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul, mieux encore qu'un adulte. Et il n'avait pas à trembler devant une petite loupiote. Etrangement rassuré, l'enfant s'élança par-dessus l'enceinte de sable du village et se lança dans le désert. Comme de coutume, le sable le soulevait et glissait sous ses pieds, le propulsant vers l'avant sans effort. Il ne mit que quelques minutes à s'approcher de la lueur qui rayonnait dans le ciel telle un immense œil pourpre. Ce fut alors qu'un éclair l'éblouit, le faisant trébucher et tomber la tête la première dans le sable. Ce dernier, comme toujours, amortit sa chute avec douceur et l'aida délicatement à se remettre sur pieds, alors qu'il secouait la tête, un peu choqué. Il leva ses yeux turquoise vers la fente violette qui déchirait le ciel, la crainte revenant au grand galop, quand il retint un petit cri. Là haut, tout là haut, un corps tombait.

Sans même y penser, il se propulsa de toute la force qu'il put vers le ciel, ses petits bras tendus vers le haut. Aussitôt de puissants jets de sable jaillirent des dunes et s'élevèrent à leur tour. Ce furent eux qui attrapèrent sans peine le petit corps qui chutait et, tout doucement, ils revinrent tous sur le sable fin. Le petit garçon s'approcha timidement, ses mains crispées sur sa cape brune. Et il rencontra deux grands yeux caramel qui se braquèrent dans les siens. Il se pétrifia. C'était une fille. Une petite fille, de son âge environ. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns, coiffés en deux tresses, et revêtait un habit étrange de couleur verte. Un bandeau doré était posé sur sa tête marqué d'un sigle inconnu et une pierre translucide brillait autour de son cou. Elle était pieds nus. Et elle le dévisageait avec surprise. Le garçon faisait de même, ne sachant quoi dire. Il se préparait au cri, à la terreur sur son visage. Aussi, lorsqu'elle se redressa pour s'asseoir, il tressaillit, se rétractant en arrière comme prêt à accuser le coup. Le coup ne vint pas. Ni le cri, ni le regard de terreur. A la place, un magnifique sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la fillette, illuminant son visage rond et faisant pétiller ses yeux caramel.

\- Bonjour toi ! lança-t-elle d'un ton joyeux. Es-tu un esprit ?

Il resta de marbre, commotionné. Il ignorait comment réagir. Elle le regardait, elle le voyait et pourtant…pourtant elle lui souriait. Etait-ce possible ? Il se contenta de continuer à la dévisager, toujours sous le choc, alors qu'elle se levait et époussetait ses vêtements. Ils étaient vraiment étranges, différents de tous ceux qu'il avait déjà vu. Même les marchands venant à Suna n'étaient pas habillés comme ça. Elle avait les épaules et les bras nus, et son pantalon arrivaient bien au dessus de ses chevilles. Autour de l'une d'entre elle, un bracelet doré luisait doucement. Nul doute qu'elle allait avoir froid habillée ainsi dans le désert de nuit. Comme pour illustrer ses pensées, la petite fille frissonna, s'entourant de ses bras pour se réchauffer. Sans même réfléchir, il ôta sa cape de ses épaules et la lui tendit. Lorsqu'elle tourna son regard vers lui, étonnée, il se rétracta de nouveau, dévoré par la honte. Bien sûr qu'elle ne voulait de sa cape…Les autres enfants ne voulaient même pas d'un ballon qu'il avait touché une seule fois, alors un vêtement qu'il avait porté…Il allait ramener sa cape vers lui, pour la serrer de ses bras tremblants contre son corps, lorsqu'elle tendit la main pour l'attraper. Et il se pétrifia une fois encore devant le splendide sourire qu'elle lui fit :

\- Merci ! lança-t-elle en passant le vêtement sur ses épaules.

Elle poussa un petit soupir d'aise en s'emmitouflant dans la cape jusqu'au nez. Lui, il la regardait, sans comprendre. Elle avait accepté son vêtement. Elle le portait, sans crainte, sans dégoût, respirant son odeur et profitant de sa chaleur qui perdurait dans le tissu. Elle lui avait sourit. Et elle avait dit merci. Tout ça était trop pour lui. Trop de choses jusque là inconnues se bousculaient dans son esprit. Des choses qu'il avait toujours désirées, plus que tout, mais qu'il n'avait jamais même effleurés. Il devait rêver. Il en était impossible autrement.

\- Es-tu un ange ? murmura-t-il, révérencieux.

Il se rappelait de ces histoires dans un vieux livres de contes qu'il avait trouvé dans une poubelle. Elle leur ressemblait tellement. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. La petite fille tourna de grands yeux ronds vers lui avant d'éclater de rire. Il ne lui vint même pas à l'idée qu'elle pouvait se moquer de lui tant son rire était différent de ceux que les autres enfants lui adressaient en temps normal. Il était cristallin et franc. Il lui donnait envie de rire aussi. C'était une sensation bizarre et il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il aimait ou non.

\- Moi un ange ? répéta-t-elle en riant toujours. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ?

\- Pa…Parce que tu es tombée du ciel, expliqua-t-il, un peu intimidé.

A ces mots, son rire s'éteignit. Il eut l'impression que le silence retombait sur eux aussi forts que la main de son père sur son crâne lorsqu'il faisait une bêtise. Ça ne faisait jamais mal dehors. Ça faisait mal en dedans. Il se contenta de garder son regard sur elle, n'ayant soudain plus du tout envie de rire, alors qu'il voyait cette sourde frayeur apparaitre dans les yeux caramel.

\- Tombée ? Comment ça tombée ?

Il acquiesça doucement, pointant du doigt la longue fente violette qui déchirait le ciel d'encre du désert. Elle suivit son doigt des yeux et leva lentement la tête vers là haut. Tout là haut. Une multitude d'expressions passa sur son visage mais il n'en connaissait aucune. Aucun des froncements de nez, des sourcils qui se soulevaient et s'abaissaient, aucun des mouvements silencieux de lèvres. Il observait, fasciné, se demandant si lui aussi pouvait faire tout ça avec son visage. Quand elle baissa les yeux vers lui, il reconnut cette expression. Et la douleur revint dans sa poitrine.

Elle était terrifiée. Ses yeux caramel s'étaient obscurcis et de grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues rondes. Elle serra le tissu de la cape entre ses doigts et il vit ses mains trembler.

\- Co…Comment je vais rentrer chez m…moi ? hoqueta-t-elle alors qu'il continuait bêtement à la regarder, impuissant.

Face à son silence, la petite fille s'effondra en sanglots. Et ses jambes lâchèrent sous elle. Une nouvelle fois, il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir. Son sable jaillit et entoura vivement la gamine qui lâcha un petit cri de surprise. Le garçon se rétracta à ce son, tout aussi ébranlé par sa réaction irréfléchie que par l'expression de frayeur sur le visage de la petite fille. Il avait recommencé ! Imbécile, il avait refait la même erreur ! Encore une fois !

\- Pa…pardon ! bredouilla-t-il en pressant ses mains contre sa poitrine, son sable venant l'entourer de façon protectrice. Je…je ne voulais pas…Je suis dé…désolé !

La gamine, qui avait fini sur le sol lorsque le sable s'était retiré aussi vite qu'il était venu, le dévisageait avec ses grands yeux caramel emplis de larmes. Elle allait crier. Elle allait le traiter de monstre. Déjà, il entendait le ricanement de la bête en lui. Déjà il sentait sa peau le picoter, trop petite pour ses os, trop fragile pour sa carcasse. Alors qu'il levait ses mains à ses oreilles pour empêcher le son tant redouté de l'atteindre, un autre se répandit dans les airs. Un rire. Un éclat de rire. Suivi d'un contact léger sur ses doigts. Commotionné, émerveillé, il vit les petites mains de la fille posées sur les siennes. Et sentit une pression, douce mais ferme, alors que ses yeux turquoise rencontraient un océan caramel qui pétillait, là, juste devant lui.

\- Tu es un maître de la terre toi aussi ? C'est génial !

Elle se mit alors à parler. Encore et encore. Son visage prenait toutes ces expressions incroyables, ces grimaces étranges, là, à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui. Il n'écoutait pas. Toute son attention était sur ses mains. Il sentait sa peau, sa chaleur se diffuser dans ses doigts. Alors qu'elle parlait, parfois, ses mains tressautaient mais elle ne le lâchait pas. Fasciné, il replia doucement ses doigts pour sentir la peau douce, la fermeté d'un autre corps. Il s'attendait presque qu'elle se retire vivement, qu'elle se rétracte face à son toucher de monstre…Mais non. Alors qu'il resserrait doucement ses doigts, elle sembla juste reporter son attention sur lui et, avec un autre sourire, serra ses mains à son tour. La chaleur se répandit alors dans ses mains, le long de ses bras, entoura son torse et vint de nicher tout au fond de sa poitrine. Il resta là, légèrement pétrifié, à essayer de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait lorsque la petite fille se retira de son contact. Le froid l'enveloppa, d'un seul coup. Il manqua presque de trébucher, ne s'étant pas rendu compte qu'il s'était appuyé sur elle de toutes ses forces. Ebranlé, il la suivit des yeux, perdu, alors qu'elle cherchait visiblement à attraper quelque chose sous le col de la cape. Qu'avait-il fait ? Avait-il serré trop fort ? Avait-elle ressenti soudain du dégoût à son contact ? Il voulait tellement savoir, comprendre, pourquoi elle ne le touchait plus qu'il était prêt à lui poser la question. Mais le visage de la gamine soudain s'éclaira alors qu'elle réussit enfin à extraire ce qu'elle cherchait sous son col. Il s'agissait d'un collier, visiblement fait à la main, au vu du lacet en vieux cuir. Une pierre banale, un peu rougeâtre, y était attachée tel un pendentif par un fil de fer. La petite fille lui présenta fièrement le caillou dans sa paume ouverte. Cela l'intrigua tellement qu'il en oublia un instant son trouble. Et ce fut à son tour d'ouvrir de grands yeux ronds lorsque le caillou se mit à luire doucement d'une lueur bleutée. Il avait à peine inspiré que la pierre se souleva de la main de la petite fille et resta suspendue là, juste devant ses yeux écarquillés.

\- Tadaaa ! chantonna-t-elle avec emphase. Bon, bien sûr, c'est bien moins impressionnant que ce que tu fais toi, mais moi, j'ai jamais réussi à faire bouger du sable. Mon papa dit toujours que c'est très dur, donc tu dois super fort, mais je me débrouille pas trop mal avec de la pierre, surtout avec celle là, c'est ma pierre magique de chance que j'ai trouvé dans la grotte derrière ma maison. J'y arrive avec du granite aussi, ça aussi, il y en a partout autour de chez moi. Et l'autre jour, l'école, Long Shi a voulu soulever du marbre. Pfff ! Du marbre, juste pour faire son intéressant, et Sissi elle dit que…

Il n'écoutait plus. Il regardait le petit caillou luisant tourner au dessus de la main tendue. Elle y arrivait. Elle faisait bouger les cailloux. Il n'était plus le seul à le faire. Elle aussi elle le faisait. Sans y penser, il leva sa main pour la poser juste sous celle de la petite fille. De légers filets de sable vinrent s'entrelacer autour du petit caillou, formant un ballet aérien virevoltant avec légèreté devant leurs yeux. La petite fille cessa de parler et se mit à rire, ses yeux pétillant de joie. Le petit garçon eut alors une étrange sensation. En plus de la chaleur qui réapparut dans son ventre, ses lèvres semblèrent s'étirer légèrement vers le haut. Contre sa volonté. C'était bizarre. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Son corps réagissait encore tout seul. Il vit du coin de son œil, la deuxième main de la petite fille tendue vers lui. Et sans hésiter, il l'attrapa, serrant les petits doigts dans les siens. Quand il releva son regard vers elle, elle lui souriait, ses yeux caramel braqué dans les siens :

\- Je m'appelle Taki ! Et toi ?

\- Gaara…souffla-t-il, sentant la douce chaleur irradier son cœur.

\- Enchantée Gaara ! Dis, tu veux faire un château de sable ?

* * *

 _A suivre…_

 **Chapitre 2 : Notre forteresse**

* * *

Alors ça vous a plut ? Vous voyez où je veux en venir ? Review et comments grandement acceptés !


	2. Notre forteresse

Allez, un deuxième chapitre pour faire avancer un peu l'histoire. Plus court mais tout aussi important... Les prochains chapitres commenceront à avoir plus de dialogues ! Enjoy !

PS: j'ai oublié de mentionner qu'ils ont environ 4 ou 5 ans ici. Sont choupinous quoi !

* * *

 **2 . Notre forteresse**

 _\- C'est quoi ça ?_

 _Avec douceur mais fermeté, il retira la petite main agrippée à la chaine qu'il portait autour du cou. Elle comprit cependant, ses yeux clairs toujours braqués sur la pierre polie, légèrement rougeâtre, qu'elle prit de nouveau avec plus de délicatesse de ses doigts potelés._

 _\- Quelque chose auquel je tiens beaucoup._

 _\- Comme un trésor ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Comme c'est beau…C'est Maman qui te l'a donné ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Oooh…Et elle t'en a donné d'autres de trésors?_

 _Il resserra doucement ses bras autour du petit corps assis sur ses genoux :_

 _\- Oui. Beaucoup d'autres._

 **oOo**

 _Je ne savais pas comment je faisais. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que je voulais le retrouver pour jouer et une porte s'ouvrait dans la caverne. Il était toujours là pour me rattraper et me ramener une fois qu'on avait fini, à la nuit tombée. J'avais confiance. Et j'étais trop jeune pour me rendre compte à quel point c'était réciproque._

 _Extrait de la biographie de l'Avatar Taki , Volume 1, par Ecolus Magnat_

 **oOo**

Elle revint tous les jours pendant des semaines. Toujours à la même heure, après ses leçons du jour disait-elle. Gaara lui, n'allait pas à l'école. Les autres enfants avaient peur de lui, il avait donc droit à des cours particuliers. Enfin lorsque son professeur venait. Lui aussi, il avait peur de lui. Mais étrangement, depuis quelques temps, Gaara commençait à s'en ficher. Il ne vivait que pour ces quelques heures en sa compagnie le soir, là bas, loin de Suna, dans le désert. Il était certain qu'elle était un ange, venu du ciel pour l'aider. Peut être même envoyé par sa maman… Yashamaru, à sa demande et bien qu'un peu étonné, lui avait montré d'autres illustrations d'anges. Elle ne leur ressemblait pas vraiment. Elle n'avait pas d'ailes, pas des cheveux bouclés dorés, pas de grands yeux bleus ni de corps svelte et gracile. Non, elle était à peine plus grande que lui et il était petit pour un garçonnet de six ans. Elle avait les cheveux aux épaules, raides, bruns et souvent relevés par un lacet de cuir abîmé. Elle était maigrelette et sèche comme lui. Sa peau était toujours couverte de terre. Mais elle avait leur sourire. Le sourire des anges. Et même mieux. Elle avait son sourire. Le sourire de Taki. C'était comme un baume sur le cœur de Gaara. Il en avait besoin, jour après jour. Lui-même sentait ses lèvres crispées et timides tentaient de l'imiter. Et elle riait, encore et encore, jour après jour.

Elle lui racontait ses cours, les gens de sa classe et sa famille. Il ne se rendit compte que bien plus tard que c'était bien la seule personne qu'il n'enviait pas. Non, il l'écoutait, fasciné, parler de tout ça. Oh bien sûr, il aurait aimé avoir la même chose, mais il ne ressentait pas la moindre tristesse à l'écouter parler. Elle avait cette façon de lui raconter les choses qui lui donnait l'impression de faire partie de sa vie. Il était avec elle, elle lui parlait, à lui et à personne d'autre dans ces moments là.

Ils construisaient des châteaux de sables, presque à chaque fois. Il faisait la plupart du travail mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Elle l'encourageait et l'applaudissait lorsqu'il soulevait des dizaines de kilos de sable par-dessus leurs têtes. La bête en lui était silencieuse, se contenant de se défouloir quotidien à charrier et modeler tout ce sable pour le bonheur de deux gosses. Parfois Taki aidait, sortant un gros rocher du sol pour en faire la porte ou encore la table du salon. Car bien sûr, c'était leur palais qu'ils construisaient. Leur forteresse de solitude, loin des autres. De ces autres qui ne les comprenaient pas.

Elle n'était pas appréciée des autres enfants. Gaara ne comprenait pas comment cela était possible. Elle était trop petite, trop fluette pour être « un bon maître de la terre », peu importe ce que cela voulait dire. Ils la traitaient de raté parce qu'elle n'était pas très douée en cours. Ils la traitaient d'idiote parce qu'elle riait tout le temps. C'était ça façon à elle de répondre aux méchancetés. Rien ne semblait l'atteindre. Il l'admirait pour ça.

Mais un jour, alors qu'elle tombait du ciel et qu'il la rattrapa, il vit de l'humidité sur ses joues. Et ses yeux caramel, normalement pétillant de vie, étaient rougis par des pleurs passés. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Pas quoi dire. Alors, en silence, il bâtit une tour de sable, la plus haute qu'il ait jamais faite, et il les emmena là haut, où personne ne pourrait venir les chercher. Là, ils s'allongèrent, se tenant la main, et regardèrent le ciel un long, très long moment. Quand enfin, elle lui dit ce qui n'allait pas. Ce jour là, sans faire exprès, elle avait fait tomber un verre d'eau sur le sol pendant le repas. Oh, c'était habituel. Elle était terriblement maladroite, Gaara le savait bien, il l'avait rattrapé de nombreuses fois grâce à son sable. Mais cette fois, ça avait été différent. Car elle n'avait pas touché le verre. Elle l'avait fait tomber. Par la pensée.

Gaara resserra un peu ses doigts sur la main de Taki, tournant son regard turquoise vers elle. Il faisait sombre, seule la lumière de la lune les éclairait. Mais il voyait bien les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Ce n'était pas normal, ajouta-t-elle. Elle n'était pas sensée savoir faire bouger l'eau. Elle était déjà un maitre de la terre, même si elle n'était pas très douée. Dès le lendemain, elle devrait passer des tests. Les autres enfants ne lui avaient pas adressé un seul mot depuis cet incident. Elle les avait entendus chuchoter dans son dos, des choses affreuses, encore plus que d'habitude et ça lui avait fait mal. Gaara se tourna doucement sur le côté et tendit sa petite main pour essuyer les larmes. Elle inspira profondément, son souffle tremblotant, puis se tourna à son tour sur le côté. Elle se rapprocha, jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent, et ferma les yeux. Lui, il garda les yeux ouverts, essayant de graver son image dans sa mémoire, sa chaleur contre lui, leurs mains jointes.

\- Gaara…souffla-t-elle, la voix tremblotante.

\- Taki…

Elle inspira profondément et dans le même mouvement, se rapprocha un peu plus, cachant son visage tout contre son cou. Il aimait bien quand elle faisait ça. C'était comme si…Comme s'il pouvait la consoler. Comme si elle remettait toute sa confiance en lui. C'était le plus proche qu'il ait jamais été d'une autre personne. Et il aimait bien ça. Comme de coutume son sable vient les recouvrir entièrement, comme une grosse couverture qui les protègerait du froid de la nuit dans le désert. Un dôme de sable. Qui les masquait au monde entier. Dans l'obscurité et le silence, Gaara se sentait bien si elle était là. Il n'avait pas peur comme avant. Il l'écoutait respirer contre son cou, ses mains se serrant sur son manteau. Comme d'habitude, elle finit par revenir vers lui, posant son front contre sien. Dans l'obscurité, une douce lueur bleutée apparut entre leurs visages. La petite pierre qu'elle portait toujours autour de son cou les éclairait de sa gentille lumière. Cette petite pierre si banale et pourtant si incroyable. De couleur rouge et pourtant émettant une lueur bleue. Ordinaire mais secrètement magique.

Dans la lueur bleutée, il continua à la dévisager. Et elle lui rendait son regard. Il était…triste.

\- Gaara…murmura-t-elle. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais venir demain…

Ses yeux turquoises s'agrandirent de surprise. Et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine aussi fort que les doigts de Taki sur ses mains.

\- Je ne veux pas y aller ! sanglota-t-elle soudain. Je te jure que je ne veux pas !

\- A…Aller où ? bredouilla-t-il, perdu.

\- Je ne sais pas ! Mon père m'a dit qu'ils allaient m'emmener dans la ville pour voir si je peux le refaire, que c'est incroyable, mais la ville c'est loin, au moins deux jours et je ne veux pas ! Je veux rester ici avec toi !

Elle se mit alors à pleurer, pour de vrai. De gros sanglots, des hoquets, comme la première fois où ils s'étaient vus, il y avait à présent des mois de ça. Alors, comme des mois auparavant, il fit la seule chose qu'il savait faire. Il fit tournoyer du sable autour de la pierre. La lumière se réfracta sur les grains, créant un étrange ciel étoilé sous le petit dôme de sable. Elle cessa de sangloter. Elle regarda les étoiles, leurs étoiles. Les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues, mais ses yeux caramels avaient retrouvés un semblant de calme.

 **oOo**

Ce soir là, avant de partir, il lui donna sa cape couleur sable car elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Pour sa part, elle plaça sa pierre magique de la chance autour de son cou.

\- Si elle est avec toi, je suis sure de toujours te retrouver.

Et face à son air étonné, elle ajouta avec un sourire :

\- Et si je n'y arrive pas, avec ma pierre magique et ton super pouvoir du sable, c'est toi qui viendra me chercher. Hein Gaara ? Promis ?

Il acquiesça vivement, la pierre réchauffant doucement sa poitrine. Un peu plus tard, quand il la souleva jusqu'à la fente violette du ciel, elle le serra fort contre elle.

\- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-elle, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se quittaient.

\- Pa…Pareil, répondit-il, étonné à chaque fois, ravi à chaque fois.

Ce soir là, elle lui adressa le plus beau de ses sourires et il rentra chez lui le cœur serré, pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

Ce soir là fut la dernière fois qu'il la vit pour des mois.

Ce soir là Yashamaru tenta de l'assassiner.

* * *

 _A suivre…_

 **Chapitre 3 : Sans toi**

* * *

Alors, que pensez vous de Taki ? Que va devenir Gaara sans Taki ? La suite au prochain chapitre où notre petit rouquin préféré devra apprendre à se débrouiller tout seul. … Tout seul, vraiment ? Review please !


	3. Sans toi

Troisième chapitre, on avance dans l'histoire. Plus de dialogues ! Pas de Taki mais elle sera bientôt de retour Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **3\. Sans toi**

 _\- Gaara, tu crois que ce sera un garçon ou une fille ?_

\- … _Tu me demandes de deviner ?_

 _\- Moui._

\- …

\- …

\- … _Tu vas attendre jusqu'à ce que je réponde ?_

 _\- Moui !_

\- …

 _\- Et tu sais que je peux attendre des heures en te regardant. T'es trop sexy quand t'es en panique._

\- …

 _\- Et encore plus quand tu es embarrassé._

\- …

 _\- Et quand tu as envie de m'étrangler._

 _\- Je n'ai jamais envie de t'étrangler._

 _\- Même maintenant ?_

 _\- Même maintenant._

 _\- Même alors que je suis boursouflée, émotive et pleine de questions idiotes qui cherchent à disséquer ton cerveau ?_

 _\- Même._

 _\- Oh..._

\- … _Tu sais que tu es sexy quand tu es embarrassée?_

 _\- La ferme._

\- …

\- …

 _\- Je t'aime._

\- … _Pareil._

 **oOo**

 _Je ne me rappelle pas combien de temps cela a duré. Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai passé des heures, des journées, des semaines entières à tester mes nouvelles capacités. J'étais un maitre de la terre médiocre et un maitre de l'eau pire encore. Ce n'était pas le bon ordre d'apprentissage, voilà ce que disaient mes professeurs. Il fallait commencer par le feu. Mais je ne voulais pas. Je voulais être médiocre. Je voulais qu'ils abandonnent. Pour que je puisse rentrer chez moi. J'étais partie depuis trop longtemps._

 _Confessions, par l'Avatar Taki_

 **oOo**

Konoha. Un village saturé, grouillant et bruyant. Et pourtant, il avait du mal à le trouver désagréable. La bête en lui était agitée, plus que de coutume. Il savait pourquoi. Le combat contre ce ninja au pyjama vert l'avait ébranlée. Elle pensait Gaara impossible à blesser. Et voilà qu'il avait saigné. Comme toujours lorsque la bête était énervée, il lui avait laissé le contrôle, ne voulant pas épuiser ses forces à essayer de la contrôler. Il avait appris il y avait longtemps de ça que c'était trop fatigant. De plus, il n'avait que faire du fait qu'elle tue quelques incapables pour rassasier sa soif de sang. Après tout, il n'y avait personne à qui il tenait vraiment, plus depuis longtemps. Ceux qu'il aimait l'avaient abandonné, un à un. Alors il s'était retiré, en silence, et avait laissé la bête prendre le dessus, restant spectateur. Il ressentait bien entendu sa frustration, sa colère, et l'incompréhension. La barrière de sable de Gaara n'avait pas été suffisante. Ca n'était jamais arrivé.

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui il devait affronter un autre des ninjas de Konoha. Un garçon aux cheveux jais qui lui avait parut désagréable. Un autre avait attiré son attention. Pour une raison bien différente. Il lui avait fait penser à elle. Il s'agissait d'un garçon blond de son âge qui avait passé son temps à sourire niaisement, à hurler à tout va et à faire du bruit. Tout d'abord, Gaara l'avait trouvé irritant. Puis il s'était mis à l'observer. Il y avait quelque chose de…familier en lui. Il avait commencé à écouter les commentaires des gens autour de lui, ce qu'ils disaient sur ce garçon, parfois même lorsque ce dernier était à portée. Et à chaque fois, il avait vu le garçon sourire de ce sourire qu'il connaissait bien. Pour masquer son chagrin. Sans y penser, il porta la main à son cou. Pour la première fois en six ans, il cherchait le contact de la pierre. Avant de se rappeler qu'après de long mois passés à attendre en vain, il l'avait jetée dans le désert de colère et de chagrin. Il serra le poing, se maudissant intérieurement pour son geste stupide. Il lui restait encore un match. Un match et il pourrait rentrer, loin de ce village bruyant, loin de cet endroit qui agitait la bête. Loin de ce garçon qui avait son reflet. Loin de ses pensées qui l'agitaient, lui, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

 **oOo**

Lorsqu'il revit les murs de Suna, toute trace d'agitation avait disparu. A la place, une terrible angoisse le dévorait. Il avait perdu. Complètement et irrémédiablement perdu face au ninja blond. Uzumaki Naruto lui avait passé la trempe de sa vie. Même la bête était réduite au silence. Elle avait pris le contrôle total, absolu de son corps et il l'avait laissée faire, comme de coutume, désintéressé. Puis la douleur était venue. Encore et encore. La bête avait paniqué. Et s'était retirée. Gaara s'était retrouvé confronté à ce garçon, avait encaissé des coups plus que jamais et son esprit n'avait pas compris pourquoi. A part qu'on essayait de lui faire du mal. Encore. Il s'était allié avec la bête alors, pendant un court instant. Et ils avaient perdu. Uzumaki Naruto avait remporté la victoire. Pas seulement pour gagner. Mais pour protéger. Protéger des personnes à qui il tenait. Ses amis.

Cela l'avait troublé, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. La bête terrassée, il avait eu pour la première fois l'occasion de penser par lui-même, sans les chuchotements permanents dans son crâne. Et ses émotions étaient revenues au galop lorsque son frère et sa sœur, ces inconnus jusqu'alors, avaient pris sa défense. Mais aussi quand il avait appris qu'un autre que lui portait une bête en son ventre. Qu'il avait maintenant des amis à défendre. Tout ça, en suivant la même voie qu' **elle**. La voie qu'il aurait pu prendre si elle était restée à ses côtés. Si elle était revenue. S'il ne l'avait pas laissée partir.

A peine rentré, et malgré les protestations timides de Temari, Gaara quitta Suna pour s'enfoncer dans le désert. Il sentait la présence de son frère et de sa sœur dans son dos et cela continua d'ajouter à son trouble. Ils avaient encore peur de lui, il le savait, mais quelque chose avait changé en eux aussi. Parfois il y avait dans leurs regards de…l'inquiétude pour sa personne. Uzumaki Naruto leur avait montré la voie à eux aussi. Peut être qu'elle aurait pu le faire elle aussi s'il les avait présentés à l'époque, s'il avait été moins égoïste en la gardant pour lui tout seul. C'était de sa faute. Tout était de sa faute. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve. Il lui avait promis.

Pendant des jours et des jours, il chercha la pierre. Temari et Kankuro l'aidèrent. Ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment son obsession pour retrouver un petit caillou dans des dunes de sable, en grande partie parce qu'il ne leur avait pas expliqué la provenance de la pierre ni son importance à ses yeux. Il était encore trop tôt pour leur dévoiler tout ça, il ne se sentait pas prêt à leur en parler. Mais étonnamment ils saisirent l'occasion pour apprendre à le connaître. Après les jours brûlants à retourner le sable, ils passèrent tous trois de longues soirées à la belle étoile, Kankuro remplissant souvent le silence par des histoires, utilisant même parfois ses marionnettes. Temari était moins loquace mais Gaara sentait son regard sur lui en permanence. Elle le jaugeait, se demandant surement si ce qu'ils faisaient était une bonne idée. Ou craignait peut être que la bête ne revienne à la surface. Mais Gaara avait la situation sous contrôle. Il avait l'esprit clair, bien qu'il soit ballotté dans tous les sens par ses émotions. Il ne voulait plus donner le contrôle de son corps à la bête. Il étoufferait les chuchotements si nécessaires. Aussi, au fil des soirées passées à veiller, il s'apaisa sans même s'en rendre compte. Parlant toujours aussi peu, il se surprit parfois à répondre à des questions ou même sourire légèrement aux histoires de son frère. Il vit le changement s'opérer, comme par magie. Plus il interagissait, plus son frère et sa sœur se détendaient à son égard. Bientôt, il en vint à être le seul de garde alors qu'ils dormaient. Ils ne craignaient plus pour leur vie lorsqu'il était le seul éveillé. Ils lui faisaient confiance. Et Gaara se rendit compte qu'en écrasant les murmures de la bête, il pouvait lui aussi s'imaginer leur faire confiance un jour. Ca prendrait du temps. Mais il y arriverait. Il voulait être capable de réparer ses fautes envers elle. Il voulait voir le sourire sur son visage quand il la retrouverait.

 **oOo**

Il ne retrouva pas la pierre. Quelques jours plus tard, des shinobi de l'ANBU de Suna vinrent les chercher. Le Troizième Kazekage avait été découvert mort dans le désert, juste après l'invasion ratée de Konoha par un dénommé Orochimaru. Il était vital que ses trois enfants soient mis en sécurité, en particulier Gaara. Tout le monde avait beau avoir peur de lui, être terrifié de sa puissance, il restait néanmoins la carte maîtresse de Suna. Peu importait que l'attaque n'ait pas été orchestrée par le vrai Kazekage originellement, le conseil de Suna redoutait que les autres villages leur déclarent la guerre. Il fallait dissiper le malentendu, mais cela risquait de prendre du temps. Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines. Bientôt un mois. Et un autre. Gaara se mit à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage. Lui que son frère et sa sœur avaient toujours vu d'apparence mou et apathique, voilà qu'il passait son temps à parcourir les couloirs de leur demeure comme une âme en peine, ne cessant de tourner son regard turquoise vers le désert, crispant ses mains dans ses cheveux rouges. Il perdait du temps. Rester ici par la volonté de vieux croulants le rendait dingue. Et les chuchotements de la bête devenaient plus durs à repousser. Il avait toujours très peu dormi, de peur que la bête ne prenne le contrôle lorsqu'il était assoupi. Lui donner le contrôle de temps à autre en bataille lui convenait, mais pas en permanence. Depuis son retour de Konoha, il la repoussait sans cesse et il sentait sa frustration augmenter. Hors de question de ne serait-ce que fermer l'œil. La méditation devenait de plus en plus difficile car il ne cessait de penser à cette pierre, enfouie sous des tonnes de sable par sa bêtise. « Si elle est avec toi, je suis sure de toujours te retrouver. Et si je n'y arrive pas, avec ma pierre magique et ton super pouvoir du sable, c'est toi qui viendras me chercher. Hein Gaara ? Promis ? ». Il avait acquiescé. Il avait promis. Peut être qu'elle tentait de le joindre depuis des mois, qui sait, des années, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle devait quitter sa maison pour quelques temps. Elle n'avait sans doute pas pu revenir. Ou alors, elle était bloquée quelque part. Et lui, comme un imbécile, parce qu'il souffrait de son côté, pour lui faire payer le fait qu'elle ne soit pas là, il avait jeté la seule chose qui aurait pu lui permettre de la trouver. Alors qu'elle devait sans doute souffrir autant que lui. Il l'avait lu dans ses yeux caramels. Elle avait été terrifiée. Et elle lui avait fait confiance pour venir la chercher en cas de problème. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Par sa bêtise il ne pouvait pas !

Poussant un hurlement de rage, il frappa du poing contre le mur du couloir. Celui-ci explosa sous la violence du choc, faisant hurler de terreur les servantes qui passaient là. La tête baissée, le souffle rauque et erratique, il essayait de reprendre ses esprits, d'ignorer le sang battant violemment dans ses tempes. Sa peau le picotait, des frissons parcouraient sa colonne vertébrale alors que la sueur commençait à perler sur tout son corps. Lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, le sable jaillit vivement pour se dresser entre lui et son attaquant. D'autres cris de frayeur plus loin dans le couloir. Lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, les yeux injectés de sang, il rencontra le regard vert d'eau de sa sœur. Le poignet immobilisé dans le sable de Gaara, les doigts crispés par la pression de la prise, elle avait réussi à garder un visage extraordinairement calme au vu de la situation. Les yeux de Temari étaient braqués sur lui, inquisiteurs, un brin effrayés mais aussi…concernés.

\- Gaara, fit-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante mais affirmée. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Ces quelques mots suffirent à Gaara pour retrouver le cours de ses pensées. Il y a quelques mois à peine, sa sœur aurait été avec tous les autres, au bout du couloir à le regarder de loin en le traitant de monstre. Elle ne serait jamais venue aussi près de lui. Et ne l'aurait certainement pas touché. Cela signifiait que rien n'était perdu. Elle lui faisait confiance. Elle voulait l'aider. Doucement, le sable se retira de son poignet, glissant lentement sur la peau tendre comme pour se faire pardonner, et rentra sagement dans la gourde de Gaara. Alors qu'il se retournait pour faire face à sa sœur, le mur qu'il avait détruit se reconstruisit petit à petit derrière lui. Il avait toujours le regard baissé et une main crispée sur ses cheveux rouges. Il était épuisé.

\- J'en ai assez d'être enfermé ici, souffla-t-il, fermant les yeux pour atténuer sa migraine. J'ai l'impression de…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Des ricanements emplissaient son esprit et ses doigts se crispèrent sur son crâne. Lorsque la main de Temari se posa de nouveau sur son épaule, il fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas sursauter. Sa sœur le dévisageait attentivement, ignorant à la perfection le sable qui avait de nouveau jailli de la gourde et qui se trouvait juste au dessus d'eux, prêt à la frapper à la moindre forme d'agression.

\- Viens avec moi.

 **oOo**

Ils se battirent durant des heures. Kankuro les rejoignit après une vingtaine de minutes à peine, surement alerté par des serviteurs en panique, et il prit le relais de Temari lorsque celle-ci commença à fatiguer. Et inversement. Gaara avait trop de tension à éliminer pour s'écrouler et ce malgré sa fatigue. L'exercice lui fit du bien, lui permit de se concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre que l'auto flagellation permanente qu'il s'infligeait depuis des semaines et surtout, cela apaisa la bête. Repue de violence, elle finit par s'assoupir. Ce fut ainsi qu'au bout d'une journée complète de combat que Gaara se laissa tomber sur le sol de l'arène privée du Kazekage, les bras en croix, le souffle court mais incroyablement soulagé. Quelques minutes plus tard, Temari et Kankuro vint le rejoindre, épuisés, et tous trois restèrent là, tête à tête, à regarder le haut plafond décoré de l'enceinte. Seules leurs respirations saccadées résonnaient dans la pièce. Et cela lui apposa un baume au cœur.

\- Merci…souffla-t-il à l'intention de sa sœur.

Cette dernière se tendit légèrement, surprise, puis hocha la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Kankuro, pensant que ces mots lui étaient adressés, tendit le bras pour lui tapoter l'épaule. Il rata et lui flanqua la main dans la figure, sans même s'en rendre compte. Gaara en revanche se pétrifia légèrement face à cette attaque involontaire…avant de se rendre compte que son sable s'était à peine soulevé du sol, comme un chien se tenant prêt à bondir pour défendre son maître mais restant néanmoins sagement à distance. Il en était presque choqué. Temari également car elle n'avait rien perdu de l'échange. Quand à Kakuro, comme d'habitude, il ne rendit compte de rien :

\- Mais de rien, petit frère, déclarait-il d'un ton qui se voulait sage. J'ai toujours voulu me battre à fond contre toi comme ça, pour voir un peu ce que ça donnait. Bon bien sûr, c'est tout de suite plus rassurant de savoir que tu ne vas nous tuer ou te changer en tanuki géant dès qu'on t'en colle une.

\- Kankuro ! siffla Temari face à son manque de délicatesse et surtout face à l'air ébranlé de Gaara.

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai non ? Il est pas bête, il sait bien qu'on avait la trouille et lui dire le contraire ne sert à rien. L'important c'est que maintenant, on est là, tous ensemble. Et que quiconque essaie de blesser l'un d'entre nous, se retrouvera avec les deux autres à dos ! finit-il avec un large sourire.

Gaara hocha la tête alors que Temari souriait également. Il savait qu'il faisait peur aux gens. Il savait aussi qu'il n'avait jamais montré aucune retenue face à ceux qui l'importunaient, tuant ses ennemis et blessant des alliés sans ciller. Mais de penser que son frère et sa sœur ait cru un instant qu'il ait pu les tuer l'avait troublé. Il ne pensait pas avoir jamais pu en être capable. Il se serait toujours arrêté avant….Non ? Peut être pas…Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus.

Une main sur son épaule le tira rudement de ses pensées. Il n'avait toujours pas l'habitude qu'on le touche aussi librement. Son sable demeura légèrement au dessus du sol, glissant contre sa peau pour le rassurer de sa présence. Il tourna ses yeux turquoises dans la direction de son frère et rencontra sa face goguenarde ce qui le surprit :

\- Doooooonc…fit-il d'une voix trainant qui suintait de sous entendus. Cette fille…

\- Oh kami, grommela Temari en se cachant le visage dans ses mains, Gaara tournant son regard vers elle, soudain complètement perdu.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Kankuro, l'air indigné en se redressant. Notre petit frère qui a toujours démontré autant d'affection qu'un crabe des sables se révèle soudain avoir une amie depuis plus de 6 ans, une fille en plus, pour laquelle il a retourné le désert entier durant des jours ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'es pas un peu curieuse ?

La ninja blonde grogna dans ses mains mais jeta tout de même un coup d'œil à ses frères. Gaara se redressa à son tour, essayant désespérément de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, et retourna vivement son attention vers son ainé qui claquait ses doigts juste devant son visage.

\- Hep ! N'essaie pas d'ignorer ma question ! Alors cette fille ?

\- A…Alors quoi ? bredouilla-t-il misérablement, ne sachant ce qu'on attendait de lui.

\- Allez allez dis nous tout ! continua Kankuro, intraitable. Son nom, son âge, sa taille. Elle est mignonne ? Elle te plaît ? Elle est célibataire ?

A chacune des questions, Gaara ouvrait des yeux de plus en plus grands. Il ne comprenait rien, rien du tout ! Pire, il ne savait répondre à aucune de ces questions ! A part son nom, et encore, en y réfléchissant, elle aurait très bien pu lui donner un faux nom. Cela n'aurait pas été étrange, au contraire. Rencontrer comme ça un inconnu pouvait s'avérer dangereux. Elle aurait donc pu lui mentir... ? Mais lui il avait dit la vérité, il lui avait donné son vrai nom. Non, impossible. Elle n'avait pas menti. Pas elle.

Au fur et à mesure de ses pensées, son visage s'assombrit alors que ses yeux se baissaient vers le sol. Son sable se mit à tourner doucement autour de lui, remontant légèrement sur ses jambes en tailleur comme pour le protéger de ces paroles qui le perturbaient. Temari et Kankuro remarquèrent immédiatement son changement d'attitude et, pour la première fois, ils s'assirent près de lui, son frère lui faisant face et sa sœur à ses côtés.

\- Pas la peine de répondre à ce crétin, lui dit Temari d'un ton apaisant qu'il ne lui avait jamais entendu utiliser. Ignore-le.

\- Hey ! grommela Kankuro, visiblement blessé. C'était juste de la curiosité, c'est tout. C'est tout naturel.

\- Ce qui est naturel chez toi, c'est de courir après tout ce qui porte une jupe ! répliqua la ninja blonde d'un ton sec.

\- C'était juste pour avoir des infos !

\- Ils avaient cinq ans andouille !

\- C'est toi l'andouille ! Andouille blonde !

\- Abruti !

\- Elle s'appelait Taki.

Temari et Kankuro braquèrent leurs regards sur Gaara qui venait de parler. Ce dernier avait toujours les yeux rivés au sol et regardait son sable tourner doucement autour de lui. Mais sa voix avait un ton différent de d'habitude. Fatigué. Douloureux.

\- Elle s'appelait Taki, répéta-t-il doucement. Elle était plus grande que moi. Elle avait les cheveux bruns, comme l'écorce des arbres de Konoha. Ils étaient longs et le vent les lui soufflait toujours dans les yeux. Ça la faisait rire. Ses yeux étaient…chauds. Elle me regardait comme quelqu'un de normal. Elle comptait sur moi. Et je l'ai laissée tomber.

Il leva son regard turquoise vers eux et ils retinrent leur respiration. Les yeux de Gaara débordaient de larmes.

\- Comme je vous ai laissés tomber vous, réussit-il à articuler entre ses mâchoires crispées.

Il serra les poings, baissant la tête en signe de soumission. A ses pieds, deux larmes chutèrent dans le sable mouvant en un bruit mat.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il la voix brisée.

Son corps fut alors secouée de sanglots. Mais il le sentit à peine. Car les bras de Temari vinrent l'entourer et sa chaleur l'enveloppa. Il sentit son corps se presser contre le sien pour la première fois. Une deuxième étreinte finit de l'envelopper. Kankuro les avait pris tous les deux dans ses bras. Il était prisonnier, il ne pouvait plus bouger dans ce carcan de corps et de bras. Ses yeux le brulaient, il avait du mal à respirer à cause des spasmes qui agitaient violemment sa poitrine, à ses oreilles Temari pleurait et Kankuro reniflait bruyamment. Et pourtant, pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu être ailleurs.

* * *

 _A suivre…_

 _Chapitre 4 : J'ai entendu ta voix_

* * *

Et voilà ! J'ai essayé d'expliquer à ma manière l'attitude de Gaara enfant et sa lente transformation. J'espère que c'est cohérent ! A très bientôt !


	4. Je t'ai trouvé

Un autre chapitre, sans doute plus court que je ne l'aurais voulu, mais je voulais vraiment le publier pour passer aux choses sérieuses! Bonne lecture et ne soyez pas timide, laissez une petite review ! C'est gentil, c'est gratuit et ça motive !

PS: je rappelle que cette fic est AU, je prends donc des liberté avec les univers, les personnages (etc...) même si j'essaie de ne pas trop m'éloigner des caractères quand même

* * *

 **4\. Je t'ai trouvé**

 _\- Il fait froid…_

 _\- Allume un feu._

\- … _(soupir)_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _\- Rien._

\- …

\- …

 _\- Rien n'existe pas dans ton vocabulaire. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _\- J'avais oublié à quel point tu es romantique._

 _\- Romant… ? Quel rapport ?_

 _\- Aucun._

\- …

\- …

 _\- Si tu as froid, fais un feu. Tu peux le faire en claquant des doigts._

 _\- Ou aloooors…_

\- … _Alors ?..._

 _\- Tu…_

\- … _Je…peux…_

 _\- Ouiiii ?_

\- … _te prendre dans mes bras ?_

 _\- Oh mon cœur tu lis dans mes pensées ! Allez viens par ici, tu verras qu'on n'a pas besoin de feu._

 **oOo**

 _Je ne me rappelle plus de ces années. Elles ne sont qu'un torrent d'images que mon esprit cherche à effacer. Les journées se suivant toutes, identiques, les torrents de coups, la douleur, pas seulement physique mais aussi mentale, les entrainements, les hurlements…Je ne me raccrochais qu'à une chose : retourner dans cette caverne, traverser la frontière et me retrouver dans ses bras. J'aurais tout fait pour y arriver. Absolument tout. Et je l'ai fait._

 _Extrait de la biographie de l'Avatar Taki, par_ _par Ecolus Magnat_

 **oOo**

Les semaines se succédèrent, une à une, et petit à petit la situation entre les villages se détendit. Gaara rongeait toujours son frein, ne cessant de regarder en direction du désert, ses muscles le démangeant de sauter par la fenêtre et de s'envoler tout là bas pour continuer ses recherches. Il ne le fit jamais cependant. Temari et Kankuro le lui avaient fait promettre et, étrangement, il avait décidé d'accéder à leur requête. Bien que cela lui soit rageant de devoir rester entre les murs de Suna sans rien faire, il trouva cela plus facile à leurs côtés. Ils passaient même la majorité de leurs journées ensemble, à s'entraîner, à parcourir le village ou même à prendre leur repas. Tous les soirs, pour lui faire plaisir, Kankuro et Temari acceptaient de l'accompagner tout en haut de la tour du Kazegake. De là, Gaara se sentait revivre. Le vent du désert l'enveloppait, il pouvait voir l'étendue sableuse sous ses yeux Et vérifier, jour après jour, qu'aucune fente lumineuse n'apparaissait dans le ciel. Mais non. Pas une fois cela se produisit.

Les portes rouvrirent enfin et Gaara fut le premier à sortir, jaillissant tel un kunai lancé à pleine vitesse. Temari et Kankuro l'accompagnèrent, heureux eux aussi de pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes. Ils ne posèrent pas de question et l'aidèrent une fois encore à chercher la petite pierre mystérieuse dans le sable. Sans succès.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à Suna ce soir là, Gaara était d'humeur sombre. Le désespoir l'envahissait. Il aurait voulu y croire, se répéter sans cesse que ce n'était pas une cause perdue…Mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile. Seules les paroles d'Uzumaki Naruto lui donnaient un peu de courage. Le ninja blond n'aurait jamais laissé tomber. Alors lui non plus. Il ne perdrait pas face à lui. Plus jamais.

 **oOo**

Le temps passa. Les missions se firent de plus en plus fréquentes, tout comme les discussions avec le conseil, les rumeurs sur le prochain Kazekage, les visites à Konoha , les soirées passées dans le désert…Et avec tout ça , Gaara fêta son quatorzième anniversaire. Enfin, il ne le fêta pas vraiment. Ils étaient en mission d'assassinat le jour même et, à vrai dire, cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. C'était plus Kankuro qui en faisait toute une histoire. Si bien que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Suna et découvrirent que c'était l'époque du Grand Marché, le marionnettiste les força à aller s'y promener sous prétexte de s'amuser un peu pour l'occasion. Si Temari rechigna de prime abord, grommelant qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle n'avait que faire de ces sornettes, elle finit par se détendre au vu des écharpes brodées et des bijoux délicats. Gaara les suivit en silence, partagé entre l'amusement et un étrange malaise. Depuis quelques temps, il se sentait calme, presque serein lorsqu'il était entre les murs du village. En mission, ses pensées ne cessaient de revenir vers Suna. Est-ce que le village se portait bien ? Était-il attaqué en leur absence ? Il ignorait si cela venait de la bête ou de lui-même. Il avait remarqué que cette dernière était moins agitée sans le village, aussi paradoxal que cela puisse être. Peut être que comme lui, elle prenait plaisir à se sentir enfin protégée par ces murs de sable au lieu d'être en permanence sur ses gardes. Peut être, qu'enfin, elle avait accepté cet endroit comme son refuge. Il inspira profondément, basculant la tête en arrière pour regarder le ciel azur. Oui, c'était sans doute ça.

\- Hep Gaara ! Viens voir par ici !

Esquissant un léger sourire et s'ébrouant mentalement de ses pensées, Gaara se dirigea vers son frère qui se tenait face à un stand de peintures. Le marchand jeta un regard légèrement craintif au ninja aux cheveux rouges mais Gaara l'ignora, comme il en avait l'habitude. Il écouta son frère déblatérer pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes sur une nouvelle recette de peinture, le mélange des pigments et la façon dont il pourrait peut être s'en servir dans son ninjutsu. Ce fut Temari qui vint interrompre une tirade qui aurait pu durer plus d'une heure en venant lui filer un petit coup dans le bras :

\- Tu as fini oui ? grommela-t-elle alors que son frère aîné lui jetait un regard faussement outré. On est venu là pour fêter l'anniversaire de Gaara et toi tu le saoules de paroles !

\- Mais pas du tout ! répliqua Kankuro en tournant vivement son regard vers son petit frère. Ça t'intéresse pas vrai ?

\- -Évidemment, il est bien trop poli pour te dire le contraire ! répliqua Temari d'un ton cinglant en voyant Gaara hocher la tête. Allez on bouge !

Les deux frères la suivirent, l'aîné en pestant, le plus jeune sans trop comprendre mais légèrement amusé. Temari essayait toujours de le protéger, même des choses les plus futiles, et tentait de deviner ses pensées sous le masque fermé qu'il portait le plus souvent. Elle n'y arrivait pas toujours. Par exemple, il avait écouté avec attention ce que son grand frère lui avait expliqué, toujours curieux d'apprendre de nouvelles méthodes et surtout de trouver un moyen de les contourner. Ca plaisait à la bête aussi. Il entendait ses chuchotements dans son crâne dans ces moments là mais cela n'avait rien d'oppressant. C'était ce qu'ils avaient de plus proche d'un échange. Il aurait pu trouver dommage que cela soit sur l'idée d'écraser d'autres ninjas en détruisant leurs techniques. Mais non. Cela ne le dérangeait pas. Après tout, le monde dans lequel ils vivaient était dur. Et la loi du plus fort l'emportait souvent. Mieux valait y être préparé le mieux possible.

Un frisson le saisit soudain et sans même y penser, il tourna son regard en direction du désert. Il n'y avait en face de lui que des stands et une foule animée mais il savait toujours où se tourner pour retrouver l'endroit d'où _elle_ était venue. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'était pas allé et ils étaient venus directement au marché à leur retour. La sensation de bien être entre les murs ne pouvait perdurer s'il ne se rendait pas dans le désert pour retourner du sable. Si Suna était très souvent dans son esprit lorsqu'il était loin, _elle_ y était en permanence. Allait-elle revenir en son absence ? Avait-elle retrouvé le chemin ? Tomberait-elle du ciel sans qu'il ne soit là pour la rattraper ? A cette simple idée, une profonde angoisse le saisit et un nouveau frisson le parcourut. Temari et Kankuro, un peu plus loin face à une échoppe, avaient leurs regards tournés vers lui. Ils avaient reconnu sa posture, tendue telle la corde d'un arc, la tête résolument tournée vers la bas. Ils avaient compris. Seulement, avec les années, ils trouvaient que cette obsession était malsaine pour leur petit frère. Aussi, petit à petit, ils essayaient d'espacer les moments où il se rendait dans le désert à la recherche de cette maudite pierre. Ils n'y arrivaient que rarement mais chaque minute gagnée étaient pour eux une victoire.

\- Dernière échoppe Gaara, promis ! lança Temari.

Il tourna son regard turquoise vers eux et hocha la tête, reprenant sa route pour les rejoindre, essayant d'ignore le malaise qui l'enveloppait. Sa sœur était accroupie face à un étal de bijoux exotiques, tous plus raffinés et délicats les uns que les autres. Même si elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter à tout bout de champ qu'elle était une kunoichi égale aux meilleurs ninjas, elle se laissait de temps à autre tenter par son coté féminin. Et ses yeux bleus pétillaient à cet instant d'une joie tant bien que mal contenue.

\- Les plus pièces de notre collection, expliquait le marchand alors que sa femme, assise à ses côtés, formait de gestes précis et expert un bracelet de fils dorés et de pierres polies.

\- Ils sont magnifiques, soupira Temari admirative alors que Kankuro hochait la tête, clairement impressionné. Vous les faites vous-même ? demanda-t-elle à la femme.

\- Oui, répondit cette dernière avec un gentil sourire. Nous ramassons des pierres dans tout le pays puis je crée les bijoux.

\- Vous ramassez des pierres ? répéta Kankuro, goguenard.

\- En effet, répondit le marchand alors que la kunoichi blonde filait un coup à son aîné, lui interdisant de se moquer. Le désert est particulièrement riche en jolies pierres. Nous trainons ce grand râteau de ma fabrication derrière notre caravane lorsque nous nous déplaçons dans le sable. Le soir venu, nous trions les plus belles pièces et ma femme crée de splendides parures avec elles.

Il désigna de la main un grand panier empli de pierres de toutes tailles et de toutes couleurs qui reposait à côté de la femme. Celle-ci prenait une pierre, l'inspectait, puis l'ajoutait ou non à son œuvre, parfois décidant de la mettre de côté. Dans certaines occasions, jugeant certainement qu'il était impossible d'en faire quoique ce soit, elle jetait les rebus dans un autre panier à ses pieds. Sous le constant fond sonore de la discussion, Gaara la regardait faire d'un air absent quand soudain un frisson le secoua. Il tressaillit si violemment que Kankuro et Temari se tournèrent vivement vers lui, alarmés. Mais il ne s'en rendit même pas compte. C'était comme si le monde tournait au ralenti. Car là, glissant de la main de la femme au dessus du panier des déchets, une petite pierre rougeâtre tombait. _Sa_ pierre. Il ne réfléchissait plus, ne voyait plus rien d'autre que cette pierre qui tombait. Et il se jeta en avant pour la récupérer. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait renversé le stand entier, faisant voler bijoux, tentures et caisses de bois. Il n'entendit pas les cris de frayeur des marchands, ceux surpris des passants et ceux inquiets de son frère et sa sœur. Non, seule la pierre dans la paume de sa main comptait. Et à peine ouvrit-il les doigts pour la regarder qu'elle lança un éclat bleuté. Et il comprit.

Sans même attendre une seconde, il fit demi tour et s'élança par-dessus le marché, faisant appel à son sable. Il allait vite, le plus vite possible, les mâchoires crispées et les poings serrés à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Dans sa paume, la petite pierre pulsait à toute allure, tel un cœur battant la chamade. Derrière lui, il entendait des appels, lui disant d'attendre, de revenir. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Car déjà là bas, à peine visible dans le ciel lumineux de pleine journée, déjà la fente lumineuse apparaissait. Et soudain, un corps en chuta. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans son crâne et un rugissement envahit son esprit. Il poussa tous ses sens, tous ses muscles au-delà de leurs limites, les bras tendus en avant. Plus vite, plus vite. Le corps tombait, tombait sous ses yeux injectés de noir dont les iris flamboyaient de jaune. Il y arriverait. Il y arriverait.

Il la rattrapa à quelques mètres du sol. Pris dans son élan et surpris par le poids du corps qui n'était plus celui d'une fillette de cinq ans, il n'arriva pas à s'arrêter. Il bascula en avant, perdant l'équilibre, et l'entraîna avec lui au sol. Son sable les enveloppa tous les deux en un clin d'œil, amortissant leur chute, puis il s'éparpilla, les laissant tous les deux assis sur le sable des dunes, essoufflés et meurtris. Gaara reprenait ses esprits avec difficulté, son coeur battant la chamade et le pouvoir de la bête toujours dans son esprit. Il avait du mal à réaliser. Il n'osait pas bouger. Car elle était là, assise tout contre lui. Il sentait sa chaleur contre son torse, son corps tremblait dans l'étreinte de ses bras. Elle avait le visage baissé, caché par une capuche qui lui tombait sur le front et les épaules. Mais c'était elle. Il le sentait. Elle n'avait pas bougé contre lui. Et il lui semblait qu'elle tremblait. Il resserra légèrement son étreinte de ses bras, essayant d'attirer son attention alors qu'une étrange crainte le saisissait. Elle tourna alors son visage vers lui. Et il se pétrifia.

Elle avait grandi, tout comme lui. Il reconnut ses traits même si elle avait perdu ses rondeurs de petite fille. Il reconnut les mèches de cheveux bruns entourant son visage, son petit nez un peu retroussée et un de ses sourcils un peu plus fin que l'autre. Oui, il reconnut tout ça. Mais le reste lui était inconnu et l'emplit d'angoisse. Les yeux caramel qu'il se souvenait joyeux et pétillants de vie étaient emplis de larmes. Ils étaient sombres et chargés de douleur. Sa peau rosée était mate, parsemée de petites coupures et de légers hématomes. Et malgré tout cela, elle lui adressa un sourire qui finit de lui fendre le cœur.

\- Je t'ai trouvé…souffla-t-elle en levant la main pour caresser son visage du bout des doigts, comme pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas un mirage. Je t'ai enfin trouvé…

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était figé sur place, ses yeux braqués dans les siens, essayant de comprendre, de deviner, pourquoi ce changement, pourquoi cette tristesse…Et pourquoi cette colère sourde et sombre qui montait en lui alors que son regard passait sur chaque griffure, chaque ecchymose de son visage amaigri. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir son observation. Car elle se jeta à son cou, l'entourant de ses bras fins, le serrant fort, si fort qu'il pouvait à peine respirer. Il resserra son étreinte à son tour autour d'elle, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, navigant entre rage et panique, entre colère et impuissance, sentait avec terreur les côtes fragiles sous les vêtements sales. Ce fut alors qu'elle se mit à pleurer. Les sanglots et spasmes secouèrent son corps et un hurlement déchirant sortit de sa gorge. Le cœur de Gaara se broya. C'était comme si c'était lui qui hurlait, lui qui pleurait. Il sentait chaque soubresaut dans le corps qu'il tenait serré contre le sien, chaque réverbération des sons et cris. Et il fit la seule chose qu'il put. Il la serra plus fort, enfouissant son visage tout contre le sien, appelant à lui son sable pour les envelopper dans leur forteresse de solitude. Pour étouffer comme il pouvait sa douleur, sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

* * *

 _A suivre…_

Prochain chapitre: **5 . Ma faute**

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, Gaara et Taki pourront discuter un peu et on saura ce qui est arrivée à notre jeune fille pendant toutes ces années. restez à l'écoute !


	5. Ma faute

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes! ce chapitre sera un peu plus sérieux que les autres sans doute mais très important pour la suite del'histoire. Le prochain sera plus léger, promis ! Bonne lecture! Et n'hésitez pas à reviewer !

* * *

 **5\. Ma faute**

 _\- Gaara ?..._

 _\- Je suis là. Tu ne dors pas ?_

 _\- Non…Trop de bruits dans ma tête…_

\- … _Tu veux rester ici avec moi ?_

 _\- Avec toi ?_

\- … _Oui._

 _\- Est-ce que les voix partiront ?_

 _\- Non. Elles ne partent jamais._

 _\- Mais elles se tairont un peu si nous sommes ensemble ?_

 _\- Les miennes le font._

 _\- Alors je peux rester ici avec toi ? Pour toujours ?_

 _\- Pour toujours ?_

 _\- Oui._

\- … _Bien sûr._

 **oOo**

 _C'était comme un rêve devenu réalité. J'y avais tellement pensé, pensé si fort pendant toutes ces années et voilà que cela arrivait vraiment. J'avais du mal à réaliser, du mal à me dire que c'était bon, que je l'avais retrouvé, qu'il était là à portée de bras, que je pouvais le toucher quand je le voulais, me pelotonner contre lui, sentir son odeur et sa chaleur contre mon visage. C'était comme un rêve. Et comme un rêve, je savais que cela ne pouvait pas durer._

 _Autobiographie, de l'Avatar Taki_

 **oOo**

Gaara ne savait pas combien de temps avait passé. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'elle avait cessé de sangloter dans ses bras après ce qu'il lui avait paru des heures et que depuis quelques temps, son souffle avait ralenti. Il lui semblait même qu'elle s'était endormie, éreintée par ses pleurs. Lui, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil. Dans l'obscurité de son dôme de sable, il essayait de retrouver ses esprits. Elle était bien là, dans ses bras, et pourtant il se sentait mal, très mal. Il trouvait son corps trop frêle, trop maigre pour une fille de son âge. Son souffle était rauque, comme malade, et des légers tremblements l'assaillaient de temps à autres, comme si elle était atteinte d'une fièvre. Pourtant, lorsqu'il avait posé la joue sur son front couvert de terre, il ne l'avait pas trouvé fiévreuse. Il avait enfoui son nez dans les cheveux bruns, respirant son odeur mais également la crasse et un arrière relent de fumée. Elle avait toujours été un peu sale, barbouillée de terre sur les genoux et le visage, mais là le niveau de crasse était autre. C'était comme si elle était une vagabonde, mal nourrie et déniée d'accès à l'hygiène la plus basique. Cette simple pensée fit bouillir en lui la colère sourde qui se trouvait au creux de son estomac depuis qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur elle. Comment avait elle pu en arriver là ? Que c'était il passé ?

Un son tapoté légèrement sur le dôme de sable le tira vivement de ses pensées. S'assurant que cela ne l'avait pas réveillée, il créa une légère ouverture dans sa protection découvrant comme il s'en doutait le visage de Temari. Cette dernière jeta un regard inquiet sur la forme pelotonnée contre son frère avant de reporter son attention sur lui :

\- Il est tard, chuchota-t-elle. Il serait préférable de rentrer au village.

Gaara se rendit compte que derrière elle les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel. Il hésita, resserrant légèrement ses bras sur la jeune fille pressée contre lui. Elle venait enfin de s'endormir…Devait –il vraiment la réveiller ? Temari vit son trouble et s'empressa de reprendre la parole pour le convaincre, de peur qu'il ne s'enferme encore dans son dôme de protection :

\- Gaara, elle sera mieux dans un vrai lit. Elle a besoin de soins et de nourriture.

Ces paroles atteignirent le shinobi aux cheveux rouges. Bien sûr. Sa sœur avait raison. Il ignorait tout de son état de santé réel. Il fallait absolument savoir le plus vite possible ce qu'elle avait et l'aider. C'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Le sable du dôme coula lentement sur le sol, les découvrant aux regards soulagés de Temari et Kankuro. Du coin de l'œil, Gaara vit des sacs de couchage aux pieds de son frère et se sentit touché par l'attention. Ils avaient visiblement pensé rester là toute la nuit si Gaara avait refusé de rentrer à Suna. Ils ne l'auraient pas laissé seul. Cette attention le toucha mais bien moins que cela ne l'aurait fait en temps normal. Il était trop inquiet pour elle. Néanmoins, il éprouvait un grand soulagement à ne pas se trouver seul dans cette situation. Il n'avait jamais vraiment su s'occuper des autres.

Alors qu'il soulevait le plus doucement possible la jeune fille endormie dans ses bras, Temari se tourna vers Kankuro :

\- Je te laisse ramener nos affaires. Je pars devant avec Gaara pour m'occuper d'elle.

\- Je vous rejoins le plus vite possible, acquiesça leur frère.

Il n'avait même pas pesté à l'ordre donné par la kunoichi. Cela signifiait qu'il comprenait la gravité de la situation. Et pour cela aussi, Gaara était reconnaissant. Il n'avait pas besoin de leur parler pendant des heures, d'expliquer ce qu'il ressentait. Ils acceptaient simplement la situation. C'était tellement simple. Aussi, sans rien ajouter, Gaara les souleva, lui, Taki dans ses bras et Temari, sur son nuage de sable, et ils filèrent droit sur Suna.

A leur arrivée, Temari se précipita pour organiser les soins, appelant à plein poumons des serviteurs. Gaara s'était dirigé vers sa chambre, seul lieu de calme absolu où nul n'osait pénétrer. Il eut à peine passé le seuil que la jeune fille brune remua dans ses bras. Baissant les yeux, il vit qu'elle le dévisageait, ses yeux encore rouges et gonflés d'avoir pleuré si longtemps. Mais au moins à présent ils ne luisaient plus de larmes. C'était un piètre soulagement.

\- Tu peux te tenir debout ? souffla-t-il, n'osant pas élever la voix.

Elle hocha la tête et il la déposa avec douceur sur le sol, sans pour autant la lâcher. Elle fit de même, s'agrippant à ses vêtements au niveau de la taille mais gardant son regard au sol. Il détestait ça. Pourquoi ne le regardait-elle pas dans les yeux ? Que se passait-il dans sa tête ? Avant, elle était celle qui parlait en permanence, emplissant le silence de rires et d'histoires. Là, plus un son ne sortait de sa bouche. Et ce silence poisseux les recouvrait, empêchant Gaara de réfléchir correctement, attisant sa colère de façon irrationnelle. Sentant les mains fines trembler légèrement contre lui, il resserra légèrement son étreinte sur les bras de la jeune fille, essayant de l'inciter à le regarder. Sans succès.

\- Tu as mal quelque part ? demanda-t-il doucement d'une voix qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Elle fit non de la tête, d'un mouvement saccadé. Son souffle était plus court. Et elle se rapprocha imperceptiblement de lui.

\- Tu as soif ? s'enquit-il, de plus en plus perdu au fur et à mesure des secondes qui passaient. Faim ?

De nouveau, ce mouvement de tête de petite fille têtue. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle termine pressée contre lui, son visage enfoui dans le creux de son épaule. Il ne réfléchit même pas, ses bras l'entourant automatiquement et la serrant contre lui. Là, il jura l'avoir entendue soupirer. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Son cerveau était en ébullition, trop d'émotions, pas assez d'informations. Il était complètement déboussolé. Seul le fait de sentir son cœur battre contre ses côtes lui rappelait qu'elle était là et que cela aurait pu être pire. Elle était là. Vivante. Au fond, peut être que cela suffisait.

Des coups frappés à la porte de sa chambre les firent sursauter tous les deux et Taki se crispa vivement contre lui. Ses doigts fragiles s'agrippèrent à ses vêtements avec une telle force qu'il les sentait s'enfoncer dans sa chair, à lui causer des hématomes. Il ne dit rien cependant et après lui avoir jeté un regard qu'elle évita, il donna l'ordre d'entrer.

C'était Temari. Derrière elle dans le couloir, trois servantes se tenaient là avec de grandes serviettes propres dans les bras. Elles jetèrent des regards curieux dans la chambre avant que la kunoichi blonde ne referme la porte derrière elle. Gaara vit clairement la surprise dans ses yeux de le trouver dans une telle position de proximité avec une autre personne. Néanmoins, à son grand soulagement, elle ne fit aucune remarque.

\- Le bain est prêt, dit-elle simplement. J'ai pensé que ce serait une meilleure idée de se laver avant de voir les médecins.

Voyant la jeune fille tressaillir, elle ajouta rapidement :

\- Bien qu'ils puissent attendre demain si besoin.

Gaara hocha la tête, pas vraiment convaincu. Il aurait vraiment mieux valu qu'elle soit examinée le plus vite possible. Mais ses tremblements contre lui étaient tels que ce n'était certainement pas une bonne idée. Il essaya de se détacher d'elle mais elle resserra son étreinte et il retrouva littéralement pris dans un étau. Il s'étonna un court instant de la force qu'elle possédait dans de pareilles circonstances avant de revenir au problème qui l'assaillait.

\- Taki, souffla-t-il en ôtant ses mains de la taille fine pour les poser légèrement sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

A l'entente de son nom, elle frissonna mais garda obstinément son visage enfoui tout contre lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur qui l'encouragea en silence à persévérer.

\- Taki, répéta-t-il d'une voix un peu plus forte. Un bain te fera du bien.

Elle demeura immobile une longue minute avant de se détacher lentement de lui, jetant un coup d'œil à Temari. Encouragée face à cette réaction, celle-ci afficha un petit sourire :

\- Un bain à l'huile de _patiga_. Excellent pour délier les muscles et apaiser les douleurs.

Gaara la sentit se détendre contre lui alors qu'il essayait toujours désespérément d'attirer son regard. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était mis à caresser gentiment ses bras pour l'apaiser. A son toucher les muscles tendus se relâchèrent peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse glisser ses mains jusqu'aux siennes. Elle s'y agrippa aussitôt, gardant cependant toujours son regard sur la porte de la chambre. Bien qu'il eut souhaité rester à ses côtés, il savait que de se laver lui ferait du bien.

\- Va, dit-il en pressant gentiment ses mains dans les siennes avant de les relâcher. Je t'attends ici.

Elle lui jeta alors un regard, rapide et apeuré. Et il comprit alors. Bien sûr. Comme il pouvait être bête.

\- Temari est ma sœur, lui apprit-il en posant sa main contre ses reins en un geste rassurant. Elle s'occupera bien de toi. Juste elle, ajouta-t-il en lisant la panique sur le visage couvert de terre. N'est-ce pas ?

La kunoichi blonde qui avait froncé les sourcils à l'entente de ses mots hocha la tête, se radoucissant face à l'évidente angoisse de la jeune inconnue. En temps normal et dans toute autre situation, elle aurait catégoriquement refusé de participer à une telle tâche. Ils avaient des dizaines de serviteurs pour faire des choses pareilles ! Ce n'était vraiment pas de son ressors ! Seulement voilà, la situation était toute sauf normale. Jamais elle n'avait vu Gaara se comporter ainsi, avec qui que ce soit. Cette fille dont Kankuro et elle-même avaient fini par questionner l'existence était bien réelle. Et si Gaara tenait tant à elle, au point de la chercher durant des années sans jamais désespérer et surtout, de la faire pénétrer ainsi à l'intérieur même de sa défense ultime, alors elle se devait de faire un effort de la connaitre. Pour comprendre qu'elle était leur lien. Et si elle représentait un danger quelconque pour son petit frère.

\- Juste toi et moi, déclara-t-elle alors, un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Promis.

Joignant les gestes à la parole, la kunoichi blonde ouvrit la porte pour renvoyer les servantes, attrapant au passage les serviettes de leurs mains. Puis elle attendit, invitant la jeune fille à la suivre. Cette dernière sembla hésiter de nouveau mais Gaara la poussa gentiment de sa main toujours située au creux de son dos et elle obtempéra. Il les regarda sortir, le cœur lourd, et du s'empêcher d'arracher la porte de ses gonds lorsque celle-ci se referma sur elle, la cachant de nouveau à sa vue.

 **oOo**

Gaara essayait vainement de méditer depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Une envie folle le démangeait de quitter sa chambre pour aller se planter devant la porte des bains. Mais il savait bien que c'était inutile. Il ne pouvait pas y pénétrer et attendre comme une statue dans le couloir le ferait passer pour un pervers fini. Il avait déjà bien assez d'étiquettes accolées à son nom, il n'avait pas besoin de celle là. Aussi, il tentait désespérément de vider son esprit, sans succès. Les mêmes questions revenaient sans cesse. Et surtout, il ne savait pas comment il allait lui faire face la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait. Il redoutait de la voir, ne sachant plus comment lui parler, ni même lui tirer un regard. Et en même temps, être loin d'elle le rendait fou d'angoisse. Il voulait l'avoir là, à portée de regard, à portée de ses bras. Pour pouvoir étouffer ses tremblements et sa frayeur. Il fallait qu'il y arrive. Peu importait comment.

De légers coups frappés le firent sursauter et en un instant, il ouvrait la porte à la volée, son cœur cognant vivement dans sa poitrine. Face à lui, Temari avait la main tendue, visiblement prête à tourner la poignée, et le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres cependant lorsqu'elle vit Gaara jeter des coups d'œil dans le couloir désert :

\- Elle arrive, le rassura-t-elle en le repoussant gentiment dans la chambre. Elle voulait être seule quelques minutes.

Voyant les sourcils de son petit frère se froncer et l'angoisse apparaître sur son visage, elle secoua la tête :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout s'est bien passé. Je crois qu'elle se sent mieux.

Gaara poussa un soupir de soulagement, ne s'étant même pas rendu compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle. Néanmoins, ce sentiment ne fut que de courte durée lorsqu'il vit le visage Temari s'assombrir. Il attendit dans un silence fébrile qu'elle parle, qu'elle lui dise ce qui n'allait pas. Ce qu'elle fit après avoir inspirée profondément :

\- Son corps est couvert de brûlures, lâcha-t-elle crument.

Voyant le visage de son frère se décomposer, elle tendit la main pour la poser sur son bras en signe de réconfort mais continua néanmoins :

\- Elle en a partout, de tailles et de sévérités différentes. Elle porte aussi des traces de coups et je trouve qu'elle est bien trop maigre pour une fille de son âge. J'ignore ce qu'elle a subi avant d'arriver ici, gronda-t-elle d'une voix sombre, mais je sais qu'il n'y a pas que sa chair qui a été meurtrie.

Face au regard perdu de Gaara, elle ajouta du ton le plus apaisant qu'elle put :

\- Tu vas devoir être patient avec elle.

Les yeux turquoises s'agrandirent légèrement et elle vit clairement le trouble sur son visage. La réponse qu'elle reçut n'eut cependant rien à voir avec celle à laquelle elle s'attendait.

\- Bien sûr, fit-il en continuant à la regarder comme si elle avait dit une aberration. Pourquoi veux-tu que je la traite autrement ?

Ce fut au tour de Temari de rester sans voix, incapable de détacher ses yeux de son jeune frère. Avait-il vraiment prononcé ces mots ? Elle savait qu'il avait changé ces dernières années mais elle ne pensait pas à ce point. Bien sûr, avec elle et Kankuro, c'était différent d'avec les autres. A moins que ce ne fût à cause d' **elle** qu'il était désormais comme ça… **Elle** était la raison de sa transformation. Pas eux. Une étrange jalousie pointa dans la poitrine de la kunoichi alors que Gaara continuait à la dévisager, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Ce fut alors que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Temari se recula, essayant de garder le contrôle de cette nouvelle émotion qui la dérangeait vivement et voulant surtout observer la scène.

Gaara n'osait pas bouger. Il avait posé ses yeux sur Taki qui se tenait encore derrière la porte et attendait avec une agitation difficilement contenue qu'elle fasse un geste vers lui. Le moindre mouvement dans sa direction, même minuscule, lui suffirait. Elle fit mieux que cela. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Et Gaara sentit un poids énorme tomber de ses épaules.

\- Je…Je peux entrer ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, passant une mèche de cheveux encore mouillés derrière ses oreilles.

La vue de ce geste si familier et le son de sa voix finirent de faire fondre ses craintes. Tour irait bien. Elle était là. Elle était encore là, malgré ce qu'elle avait vécu. Et il l'aiderait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Aussi, il franchit les quelques pas qui les séparait, les yeux caramels le suivant avec une légère appréhension, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête face à elle. Elle revêtait une grande chemise blanche à longues manches et un pantalon de toile légère. Tout son corps était recouvert, nul doute pour cacher au mieux ses blessures. Il n'osait pas la toucher, il avait peur de lui faire mal. Aussi, avec le plus de douceur qu'il put, il prit ses mains dans les siennes et les pressa gentiment, comme elle l'avait fait pour lui il y avait si longtemps.

\- Tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici, lui dit-il. Tu es chez toi.

Elle le dévisagea un instant, les yeux brillants de larmes, avant qu'enfin un sourire, ce si beau sourire qu'il attendait depuis qu'elle était revenue, apparaisse sur ses lèvres.

\- Oui, souffla-t-elle en faisant un pas vers lui pour entourer la taille de Gaara de ses bras, le visage tout contre son cou. Je suis chez moi.

Il referma ses bras autour d'elle, fermant les yeux à son tour et respirant son odeur, le nez tout contre ses cheveux. Il ne remarqua pas Temari quitter la pièce et fermer la porte en silence. Non. Juste la fille dans ses bras comptait. Et il ne la lâcherait plus. Plus jamais.

 **oOo**

Ils se couchèrent quelques instants plus tard. Taki n'avait pas faim et Gaara ne voulait pas la forcer à quoique ce soit. Allongés tout près l'un contre l'autre sur le grand lit que Gaara n'utilisait jamais, il les avait recouverts de son dôme de sable et, comme il y avait des années de cela, elle faisait léviter sa pierre, projetant une lueur bleutée dans leur abri. Lui, il se contentait de la dévisager, imprimant ses nouveaux traits dans son esprit. Il ne tressaillit même pas lorsqu'elle releva ses yeux sur lui, le prenant en flagrant délit. Mais elle ne dit rien à ce propos non plus.

\- Je suis contente que tu l'aies gardée, souffla-t-elle enfin avec un léger sourire.

Il tenta de réprimer le violent sentiment de culpabilité qui le submergea mais il échoua lamentablement. Sa voix tremblait, teintée de remords, alors qu'il détournait le regard, feignant de s'intéresser à la pierre bleutée :

\- Je l'ai perdue, avoua-t-il dévoré par la honte et les regrets. Je ne l'ai retrouvée que peu de temps avant que tu ne réapparaisses.

\- C'est donc ça…murmura-t-elle en posant à son tour son regard sur la pierre.

Il braqua ses yeux turquoise sur elles, une terrible nausée pointant dans son estomac. Qu'avait-elle voulu dire par là ? Le tenait-elle pour responsable de n'avoir pu rentrer plus tôt ? Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher, après tout ce n'était que la vérité. Il avait perdu la pierre comme l'imbécile qu'il était. Non. C'était un mensonge. Il ne l'avait pas égarée. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Pas à elle. Aussi lorsque le regard caramel se releva vers lui et qu'il la vit prête à ouvrir la bouche, il ne put retenir ces mots :

\- Je l'avais jetée, s'exclama-t-il presque, le souffle court. J'étais stupide, en colère de ne pas te voir revenir et je l'ai jetée dans le désert. J'ai essayé de la retrouver, vraiment, vraiment essayé, pendant des années, mais je n'ai pas réussi. J'ai échoué, je t'ai laissée seule de l'autre côté, tu ne pouvais pas me retrouver sans, tu me l'avais dit. C'est ma faute, ma faute si tu étais coincée là bas.

Il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter, les mots se déversaient seuls et il entendit bien que sa voix se brisait petit à petit, que son ton devenait de plus en plus pathétique, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Sa gorge brûlait, ses yeux brûlaient, ses poumons aussi. Mais il continuait à répéter la même rengaine. Face à lui, Taki le dévisageait, légèrement étonnée sans doute, mais calme et posée. Alors qu'il se lançait de nouveau dans sa tirade, elle s'approcha de lui, posant sa main sur sa joue et pressant son front contre le sien. Le souffle manqua à Gaara et il se tut à l'instant, en plein milieu d'une phrase. Là, incapable de respirer, il regardait ses fines paupières closes, si près de lui, sentait la douce chaleur de sa main sur sa joue humide et son souffle régulier sur son visage. Il ne sut combien de temps ils demeurèrent ainsi mais quand elle s'écarta légèrement de lui pour le dévisager, il murmura enfin ces mots qui l'avait torturé toutes ces années :

\- Je suis désolé…

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, caressant avec tendresse la joue mouillée du jeune homme, le regardant avec intensité, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Et quand elle poussa un petit soupir, le cœur de Gaara se broya dans sa poitrine. Qu'allait-elle dire ? Allait-elle se mettre en colère, l'accuser de l'avoir laissé seule, lui reprocher sa lâcheté ? Ou pire, allait-elle quitter ce lit, cette chambre, en silence, et ne plus jamais lui parler ? Il préférait la première situation. Qu'elle hurle, qu'elle le gifle, n'importe quoi. Mais pas l'abandon. Pas elle. Lisant certainement l'angoisse sur son visage, elle esquissa un léger sourire, sans cesser de gentiment caresser sa joue :

\- C'est moi qui suis désolée, répondit-elle d'un ton doux. Je t'ai laissé seul. Je t'avais promis de revenir.

Il fronça les sourcils, désarçonné. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Et surtout, elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Rien du tout. Le voyant en proie à une grande confusion, elle retira sa main de sa joue pour prendre la sienne entre ses doigts et la presser gentiment, captant de nouveau son attention.

\- Ce n'est pas la pierre qui m'a permis de te retrouver, expliqua-t-elle lentement. Du moins, je ne crois pas…

Elle sembla hésiter, réfléchissant à ses mots, mais elle continua rapidement pour ne pas laisser la panique s'installer, autant de son côté que du sien :

\- Je ne sais pas comment j'arrive ici. Je n'ai jamais su. J'allais dans la caverne, je souhaitais venir ici pour te voir et il y avait cette brèche qui apparaissait à chaque fois. Le jour où…où je t'ai laissé, mon père m'a emmenée à Sen Be, la plus grande ville de notre région. Ils voulaient…savoir si je pouvais reproduire ce que j'avais fait en classe. Je…Je n'ai pas réussi immédiatement.

Gaara l'écoutait avec tant d'attention qu'il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte qu'elle tremblait. De tous ses membres. Sans même réfléchir, il la prit dans ses bras et l'attira vivement contre lui. La lumière bleutée disparut lorsque la pierre se retrouva prisonnière entre eux, les plongeant dans le noir. Mais peu importait au fond. Car Taki ne l'avait pas repoussé. Au contraire, elle s'était blottie tout contre lui, fourrant son visage contre son cou. Il resserra doucement son étreinte, appuyant son nez contre ses cheveux, respirant son odeur, tout comme elle le faisait elle aussi. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait qu'elle continue à parler. Cela avait l'air tellement douloureux. Il aurait préféré qu'elle se taise, qu'elle oublie tout ça. Mais elle avait besoin de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Besoin de lui dire. Aussi, lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, il écouta, essayant de ne pas se laisser distraire par son souffle contre son cou ou même ses lèvres qui frôlaient sa peau à chaque mot prononcé.

\- Ca m'a pris deux mois, murmura-t-elle. Je pensais qu'ils me laisseraient tranquille une fois cela fait. Mais non…La suite fut pire. Ils voulaient plus, toujours plus. Et moi je ne voulais qu'une chose…revenir ici.

Elle passa son bras autour de sa taille et se pressa encore plus contre lui, si cela était possible. Il fit de même, se fichant éperdument de savoir si elle pouvait respirer ou même si lui-même pouvait le faire. Il fallait étouffer sa douleur. Il le fallait.

\- Après ce qui m'a semblé une éternité, des mois, des années peut être, je me suis enfuie. Je suis retournée à la grotte. Mais…mais je n'ai pas réussi à faire réapparaitre la brèche.

Sa voix se brisa alors qu'elle empoignait la tunique de Gaara entre ses doigts fins, pinçant sa peau en même temps à lui causer des hématomes. Il ne dit rien. Il essayait de comprendre, désespérément. Elle pleurait à présent. Et lui, imbécile, ne comprenait pas pourquoi !

\- Je savais …sanglotait-elle. Je savais que tu m'attendais de l'autre côté….je t'avais promis de revenir…Et je n'ai pas réussi à faire apparaitre cette maudite brèche ! J'étais trop faible ! J'ai échoué, encore et encore ! Je suis faible ! Je suis tellement désolée ! Tu es resté si seul, si longtemps, je le sais ! Tout est de ma faute !

\- Non ! lâcha-t-il vivement, ses bras se crispant autour d'elle. Non, ne dis pas ça. C'est moi…je…

\- Tu n'y es pour rien ! J'aurais du pouvoir…C'est mon rôle de pouvoir… Si seulement j'étais plus forte…

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de l'être.

Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots avec une farouche détermination d'un ton extrêmement ferme qui ne lui ressemblait pas avec elle et elle cessa soudainement de pleurer. Il sentait son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine, tout comme le sien. Mais à cet instant là, il n'en avait que faire. Il avait compris. Tout compris. Elle se blâmait autant qu'il se blâmait pour ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, pas même une seconde. Et lui non plus. Ils étaient tellement semblables. Mais surtout, ils étaient là, ensemble. Il ferait tout pour la garder près de lui comme ça. Absolument tout.

Resserrant son étreinte, il posa doucement ses lèvres contre le front pâle, ses yeux turquoises braqués résolument dans le noir, droit devant lui.

\- A partir d'aujourd'hui, je te protègerai. Et cette promesse là, je te jure sur mon âme que je compte bien la tenir.

Elle écouta en silence, ses sanglots totalement apaisés. Puis, après de longues minutes où il la croyait enfin endormie, elle pressa son petit nez froid contre son cou et il l'entendit chuchoter :

\- Pareil.

 _A suivre…_

 _6\. Une journée parfaite_

* * *

 _Une petite review s'il vous plait ! :)  
_


End file.
